I'm with you
by Scarlet Fate
Summary: NxF Post StrikerS. Aún recuerdo cuando hace varios años, como mi amiga, sujetaste mi mano en aquel puente, pero ahora... ¿Me dejarás tomarte de la mano y llevarte a un hermoso lugar, más allá de nuestra amistad?


Hola a todos.

OK, otra idea que se me ocurrió por estar escuchando canciones lindas pero tristes, puesto que la principal inspiración para escribir es la música, pero bueno, hablando de este nuevo fic, inicialmente pensé en hacerlo un oneshot y además, trágico, pero conociéndome, sé que aunque me gustase el resultado, terminaría odiándome porque los oneshots trágicos, por más lindos que sean, me sacan mucho de onda, además de que conforme fui avanzando en él, cambié la historia y decidí dividirla en dos capítulos, el primero un POV de Fate y el segundo un POV de Nanoha, así que entre ellas dos nos contarán toda la situación XD.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores. (Si MSLN me perteneciera… Scarlet, regresa a la realidad… bueno, mínimo puedo escribir de MSLN, de Fate-chan y del NanoFate tanto como quiera XDDD).

* * *

**I'M WITH YOU**

**Por: Scarlet Fate**

Todo… absolutamente todo en esta vida… regresa a su punto origen.

Y después de 12 años, me encuentro aquí, en nuestro punto de partida.

Aquel día, cuando teníamos 9 años, tú sosteniendo mi mano en este puente, llorando por mi partida.

Ahora, aquí estoy nuevamente, pero sola, completamente sola, en medio de la noche, en medio de la lluvia.

Ese día lloraste porque ya no me verías, pero hoy, talvez ya no quieras volver a verme, nunca.

¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo? ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar lo más valioso para mí? ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar nuestra amistad? ¿Por qué… tenía que enamorarme de tí?

_Flashback_

Nanoha y yo habíamos decidido pasar unos días en la Tierra, de vacaciones, puesto que en Mid-childa sus alumnos igualmente estaban de vacaciones, así que ella podía descansar un tiempo, mientras que en mi caso, había estado trabajando en bastantes misiones lejos de Mid-childa y próximamente sería enviada a una misión sumamente importante, y que además, sería muy larga y en un lugar bastante alejado donde las comunicaciones con el exterior eran casi nulas por su misma lejanía. Nanoha, con ojos de cachorrito casi suplicantes (a los cuales nunca me he podido resistir), me pidió que no me fuera así nada más, ella quería pasar tanto tiempo conmigo mientras fuera posible, en tanto que yo, buscaba cada vez alejarme más y más de ella. ¿La razón? Prefería ser olvidada a ser odiada. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo… de decirle lo que en verdad siento…

"Fate-chan"

"Nanoha"

"Fate-chan, yo… ¿Estás ocupada?" La chica me miró un tanto apenada, como no queriendo decirme lo que en ese preciso momento, tenía en mente.

"No mucho". Respondí, tratando un poco de evitarla.

"¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?" Me detuve unos segundos, debo admitir que al principio me sorprendió un poco, luego la calma regresó a mí y pude pensar mejor mi respuesta.

"Nanoha, bueno… ¿Podríamos hablar después? En este momento tengo que mandar un informe a Mid-childa y…" Conocía a Nanoha, y mucho, no se necesitaba ser muy perspicaz para adivinar qué era aquello de lo que deseaba hablarme, sin embargo, yo no deseaba comenzar una plática y luego arrepentirme por haber dicho algo que había decidido guardar dentro de mí para siempre.

"Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, o sea… ¿Cómo puedo decir ésto?..." La chica subió una mano a la altura de su cabeza y frotó su nuca con una de sus manos, conocía ese gesto en Nanoha perfectamente, ésto hacía cuando se sentía algo tímida o contrariada.

"Te repito, será mejor que hablemos después, así ya tendrás un poco más claras tus ideas". Le insistí, su lenguaje corporal prácticamente me estaba gritando qué era aquello de lo que deseaba hablar, y yo, debía… no... tenía que evitarlo.

"No, espera… espera… Fate-chan, sinceramente creo que debemos hablar, ahora". Nanoha insistió aún más, comencé a impacientarme, porque ella comenzaba a presionar más de lo que habitualmente haría, sabía que si esto continuaba así, nada bueno podría resultar.

"Nanoha, ahora no…". Pero Nanoha estaba muy decidida a hablar.

"Casi no te he visto en semanas, ya que has tenido bastantes misiones en estos meses. Sin embargo, es curioso porque tú misma has estado pidiendo participar en esas misiones para las cuales te envían a un planeta lejano durante días, y cuando regresas únicamente es para entregar un informe y partir de nuevo, a otra misión, a la cual tú misma te ofreciste como voluntaria para participar. Al principio pensé 'Nanoha, Fate-chan sólo desea ser la mejor investigadora de todo TSAB, ir y conocer otros lugares ahora que ha sido ascendida es parte de su crecimiento y superación tanto laboral como personal, debes respetar su decisión y apoyarla'… Pero después, cuando trataba de hablar contigo para saber si todo estaba bien o acercarme a ti después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin verte, tiene lugar esta misma escena, '¿Podríamos hablar después? En este momento estoy a punto de partir… o… en estos momentos tengo que entregar un informe'. Y así me has evitado… cielos Fate... inclusive ya perdí la cuenta del número de veces que me has evitado. Así que, por extraño que pueda parecer el que yo diga esto, tengo la sensación de que realmente me has estado evitando". Nanoha suspiró y bajó la mirada, algo triste, su confesión me estremeció, ella había estado sintiendo éso durante todo este tiempo, y yo creo que fui algo ingenua al pensar que todo parecía estar tan normal como siempre.

"Nanoha, no… bueno, yo no… sinceramente no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de ésto". Sonreí débilmente, tratando de aparentar que todo se encontraba muy bien, sin embargo, tenía que escapar, tenía que evitar que esta conversación tomara ese rumbo, si las cosas seguían así, no podría evitar maldecirme por herirla aún más.

"¡Ah! ¿No crees que sea el mejor momento para hablar de 'ésto'? Fate-chan, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero 'ésto', nuestra amistad, está pasando por una pequeña crisis". Subió un poco el tono de voz, aparte de que aquello pareció más que nada un reclamo, algo raro en ella, pero Nanoha poco a poco se desesperaba, conozco esa reacción, ella se torna así cuando comienza a frustrarse, porque tiene la sensación de que es su propia culpa no usar las palabras correctas para que sus sentimientos tan sinceros sean asimilados por la otra persona.

"¿Crisis? Vamos, Nanoha, no puedes estar hablando en serio… hablas como… si fuéramos… una pareja o algo así…". Voltee la mirada, con una risa fingida, diciendo esto último medio en broma, medio en serio (y qué más desearía que fuera así…).

"Muy graciosa, deja ya de bromear, Fate-chan". Nanoha me miró a los ojos, con la cara de una niña molesta cuando sus palabras no son tomadas en serio, sin embargo, juraría que tuve la impresión de haber visto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"¿Bromearía yo en este momento?" Traté de sostenerle la mirada, instintivamente, y con una expresión seria, intento inútil de mi parte, ya que yo definitivamente no pude evitar sonrojarme, así que ella, al ver mi reacción, rápidamente apartó la vista de mis ojos.

"No trates de cambiar el tema de conversación. Pocas veces he hablado tan en serio en mi vida, y si ahora lo hago es porque en verdad siento que algo está cambiando entre nosotras, es decir… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no dormimos juntas? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no charlamos a la hora del almuerzo? Todas esas cosas 'simples' que sostienen una amistad, se han ido perdiendo, y eso me duele. Fate-chan, algo está cambiando… no… algo ha cambiado… y no sé que es. Sólo sé que nuestra amistad ha dejado de ser lo que era antes". Me dolía escuchar sus palabras, perder la compañía de Nanoha sería lo último que desearía perder en mi vida, sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía es que en sus palabras se encerraba una gran verdad, nuestra amistad había cambiado, y era absolutamente toda mi culpa. ¿Cómo podría almorzar con ella? Si cada vez que lo hacíamos no resistía el impulso de tomar una de sus manos entre las mías. ¿Cómo podría dormir con ella? Si tenía que luchar contra el impulso de cometer una locura de la cual después pudiera arrepentirme.

"Nanoha, las cosas cambian, eso es cierto, pero por favor, no creo que debamos hacer un gran escándalo por algunos cambios en nuestros hábitos o por una simple separación a causa de mi trabajo". Qué forma de mentir la mía, negando algo que yo misma estaba tratando de propiciar, y al decir ésto, me sentí terrible, bien dicen que podrás engañar a los demás, pero nunca a ti mismo.

"Ésto no es un 'cambio de hábito' o una simple separación 'física' a causa de tu trabajo. Hay una separación aún más profunda entre nosotras. ¿Qué acaso no lo puedes ver? ¿O talvez es que no quieres, o no te interesa verlo?". Sus palabras pasaron de la frustración a la súplica, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, verla así me hería.

"Lo que veo es que simplemente estamos siguiendo el rumbo que hemos elegido en nuestras vidas". Traté de enmendar un poco la situación, queriendo justificar la razón de nuestra lejanía a causa de algo que tanto ella como yo habíamos perseguido durante todos estos años, esperaba que ella se calmara un poco al darse cuenta de que mi argumento, a pesar de que ni yo misma lo creyese, después de todo era bastante razonable, sin embargo, su reacción fue algo que no me esperaba del todo, Nanoha no era tonta, así que la súplica de hace unos minutos pronto la convertiría en un reclamo.

"¿Y supongo que has olvidado que precisamente escogimos ese rumbo, ascender en rangos, para pasar cada vez más tiempo juntas? Mientes muy bien, Fate-chan. ¿Pero sabes? Aún deseo salvar estos 12 años de amistad, más de la mitad de nuestras vidas, que hemos pasado juntas. Ten por seguro que esta vez será diferente, y te juro que no te irás de aquí, hasta que me digas toda la verdad". La expresión de Nanoha era sumamente seria, inclusive podría decir agresiva, tratando de contener la tristeza que sentía y transformándola en algo más provechoso para ella en ese momento, frustración e ira.

"¿Verdad? Nanoha, no hay ninguna verdad que necesite ser dicha. Yo creo… que nuestra relación… así como está… está bien. No entiendo el por qué de tu reacción tan…". Y qué si estaba bien, no era lo que yo en el fondo de mi corazón deseaba, Nanoha notó cómo el mencionar aquellas palabras me entristecía, así que decidió hacerme cerrar lo boca.

"¿No entiendes el por qué? ¿Se te olvida que eres una persona muy importante para mí y por lo tanto no deseo tenerte lejos de mi lado? ¿Ya olvidaste aquél día en el puente, lo triste que me encontraba, porque una chica que de pronto se volvió tan especial para mí, estaba a punto de partir a un lugar lejano durante meses? Y me entristecía aún más saber que tú tampoco deseabas irte, que aunque las palabras no pudieran ser dichas, en ese momento queríamos contarnos tantas cosas la una a la otra. ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora, cuando de nuevo te vas, siendo que tú misma y por tu propia voluntad te marchas a vivir al otro lado de la galaxia? Siento que nuestra amistad, todo lo que hemos construido durante estos años, ya no significa lo mismo para ti, que para mí". Y aún en medio de aquel reclamo, Nanoha parecía que estaba conteniendo su llanto.

"Supongo que así son las cosas, Nanoha, nuestra amistad de años, desde hace mucho tiempo que ha dejado de significar lo mismo para mí". Yo también hubiese deseado llorar, pero talvez debía mantenerme firme, aunque yo misma me hiriese cada vez más y más.

"¿Y lo admites así, nada más, en mi cara? Todo lo que hemos pasado juntas, las batallas que hemos peleado, los días que hemos convivido, las alegrías, risas, fiestas, nuestras pláticas nocturnas antes de dormir. Todo eso, no significa nada para ti. ¿Nada? Ya no te siento aquí, conmigo, como siempre habías estado". Esta vez logré sacarla de sus casillas, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, sí, pero no me extrañaría que fueran más por su tristeza, que por su ira.

"Tú no me entiendes, no podrías entenderme. Es sólo que, talvez signifique algo distinto para mí. Talvez desee estar contigo, pero de una manera distinta". Desvié la mirada, y es que para qué decírselo, si ella jamás lo entendería.

"No entiendo, no lo entiendo ¿Pero cómo demonios se supone que entienda si tú misma te encierras en esa fortaleza a la cual no permitas que nada ni nadie pueda entrar para comprenderte aunque sea un poco? No puedo creer que esté escuchando ésto de tus labios, no te reconozco, Fate-chan. Es como si hubieras dejado de ser aquella chica que se encontraba igual de triste que yo por nuestra separación ese día, en el puente. Tu mirada es la misma de la chica que un día se convirtió en mi peor enemiga. Tal parece que, después de 12 años, hemos regresado a ese punto de partida". Sus palabras realmente lograron destrozar mi corazón.

"¿Entonces tratas de decir que ahora me vez como tu enemiga?" Porque ahora talvez nuevamente así me veía, como una chica fría... si tan sólo supiera que mi corazón realmente está ardiendo… por ella.

"No… yo no… es decir, yo no quise decir eso, o sea… esa mirada, de nuevo, triste y melancólica…". Nanoha reaccionó, porque se dio cuenta del verdadero alcance de sus palabras.

"Olvídalo, Nanoha, he entendido perfectamente lo que quisiste decir. No trates de arreglar tus palabras. A veces la verdad emerge a la luz, espontáneamente". Quería dar por zanjado este asunto, quería irme de ahí, sus palabras me habían dolido, bastante.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora tú eres la ofendida y yo soy la mala de la historia? ¿Sabes? Creo que solamente estás armando todo un teatro para evitar mi pregunta, y en medio de este patético teatro, me he dado cuenta de cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos sobre nuestra amistad. Supongo que algún día tenía que pasar. ¿No es así? Algún día nos teníamos que hartar la una de la otra, algún día nuestra amistad se tenía que acabar. Está bien, Fate, si no quieres decírmelo, si quieres lanzar a la basura todos nuestros años de amistad, si no me tienes la confianza para hablarme directo a los ojos, vete, lárgate, no deseo volver a verte nunca más, no quiero estar contigo nunca más…"

"Realmente dudo que tengas siquiera la más mínima idea sobre mis sentimientos, pero está bien, Nanoha, supongo que ésto, tarde o temprano, tenía que terminar así. Nuestra amistad se acabó, así es mejor para ambas, es mejor para ti… Pero créeme, quisiera que tengas muy en claro algo, no es tu culpa, esta vez ha sido mía. Para mí, nuestra amistad ha sido lo más importante durante todos estos años, y tú te has vuelto lo más valioso para mí. Deseo estar a tu lado, pero sé perfectamente que no soy la persona indicada para estar contigo. Nanoha, es cierto, todo cambia, nuestra amistad cambió, nuestra amistad dejó de significar lo mismo… el día que me enamoré de tí…"

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Nanoha, pude ver claramente como su expresión cambió súbitamente y su rostro perdió todo su color, quedando tan pálido como una hoja de papel. En ese momento supe que había cruzado la línea, había destruido nuestra amistad. Sentí terror, tanto que no pude quedarme a esperar su reacción cuando dirigiese su mirada directo a mis ojos, porque sabía perfectamente que ya no me miraría como siempre lo había hecho. Talvez, ahora solamente encontraría una cosa, desprecio. No quise quedarme para averiguarlo. Preferí huir antes de que ella viese mis ojos inundados de lágrimas. Había perdido lo más valioso que tenía, a ella.

_Fin de flashback_

Todo… absolutamente todo en esta vida… regresa a su punto origen.

Antes nada tenía, y ahora de nuevo, ya nada tengo.

Pero a pesar de toda la tristeza que en este momento pueda sentir, no la culpo, ella no hizo en absoluto algo malo, su reacción era de esperar, de lo más natural. El declararle mis sentimientos de esa manera, percatarse de que su mejor amiga no sentía por ella el cariño que siempre imaginó, de que su mejor amiga ahora la veía con amor, eso debió haber sido un golpe muy duro para ella, ya que todo había cambiado. Y yo siempre lo supe, por eso traté de evitarla, porque muy en el fondo de mi corazón seguía aferrándome a la idea de que aunque no pudiese estar con ella de esa forma, por lo menos podríamos seguir unidas por el lazo de nuestra amistad. Ahora ni siquiera eso ya existía, yo me había encargado de cortarlo. Mi temor más grande se hizo realidad.

He perdido una gran alegría en mi vida, he perdido a esa persona, ya no me queda nada que me ate a este lugar. Talvez deba aceptar aquella promoción que me ofrecieron hacía ya varios meses. Mid-childa es un lugar bastante tranquilo, se necesitan magos en otros lugares de la galaxia. No había aceptado aquel puesto, porque ni todos los éxitos laborales que pudiera tener se podrían comparar a la felicidad del cotidiano hecho de despertar y ver tu sonrisa todas y cada una de mis mañanas.

¿Por qué quise regresar y quedarme de pie en este puente, en medio de la lluvia y la oscuridad? No lo sé, supongo que dentro de mí hay una ingenua esperanza de que este sitio significa algo muy especial tanto para mí como para ti, y que de alguna manera, este lugar nos mantiene conectadas, porque aquí fue donde todo dio comienzo. Pero por qué sigo tratando de engañarme, tú no estás aquí y tampoco querrás venir tras de mí, encontrarme y llevarme de vuelta a la calidez de un hogar, talvez ahora sólo desees olvidarte de que algún día me conociste, de que fuiste mi amiga, y de que yo traicioné esa amistad. En mis oídos sólo se agolpa el sonido de las gotas de lluvia. Y de nuevo, esa sensación tan familiar para mí, que no sentía desde hacía 12 años, había regresado. Soledad... Sí... Estoy sola… Tú no estás aquí.

Te agradezco infinitamente el que, ese día, hayas decidido extenderme tu mano y llevarme a un lugar nuevo que antes no conocía y que tampoco estaba destinada a conocer si seguía viviendo en aquel infierno. Me permitiste experimentar lo que se siente ser querida y amada por alguien. Ni toda la tristeza que pueda sentir por el resto de mi vida podrá opacar el inmenso sentimiento de felicidad que vivía tan sólo por permitírseme compartir aunque fuera un minuto de mi existencia, contigo.

Lo siento, Nanoha, ya no puedo estar más a tu lado…

Levanto mi rostro, las gotas de lluvia caen sobre él, se mezclan con mis lágrimas, mientras miro las estrellas, y no puedo sentirme aún más miserable siendo que aquel cielo nocturno, me recuerda a ti.

Sin embargo, algo me saca de mis pensamientos, me trae a la realidad… escucho unos pasos, pisadas en medio de la oscuridad haciendo ruido al abrirse camino a través de los pequeños charcos de agua que han comenzado a formarse a causa de la lluvia.

Lentamente, me doy la vuelta, tratando de distinguir en medio de la lluvia y la noche, la silueta de aquella persona, pero talvez eso no sea necesario, su presencia es bastante familiar para mí…

"¿¿Nanoha??"

_Continuará…_

* * *

OK, este fic lo llevo escribiendo desde hace semanas, sin embargo no me había animado a subirlo ya que, no sé, sentía que le faltaba algo, y aún tengo esa sensación, pero no sé que es, sin embargo, decidí subirlo porque entre si son peras o manzanas, creo que es más provechoso compartirlo con ustedes y ayudar con mi granito de arena a la sección en español de MSLN, así que para desquitarme un poquito esa sensación, y como desde hace semanas estoy pensando seriamente en escribir un fic que hable del accidente de Nanoha, aprovecharé el poco tiempo libre que tenga, ya que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo de sentarme a escribir, y respecto a "Why, or why not", ya llevo escrita una parte del siguiente capítulo, y algo me dice que será largo, y aunque el fic llegue al epílogo, ese no será el final de la historia, pero en fin, muchas gracias por leer las ideas locas que tengo mientras escucho música y pues espero que se animen a comentar XD.

Saludos a todos.


End file.
